The Cult
The Cult was a rookie e-wrestling tag team that consisted of Kafudamaha and Saint Steve. They competed in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on the Insanity brand. The Cult formed with the intention of satisfying their twisted desires of mayhem and carnage. However, despite just teaming for three months, Kafu's belief that Saint Steve was holding him back ended the brief partnership. Career After several weeks of being on the receiving end of trash-talk from Sudden Death's Son of Shockey and Black Ada, Kafudamaha and Saint Steve formed a partnership in January 2009. Kafu's manager, Eddie Green, claimed that he could defeat Shockey. With the challenge, Sudden Death took on the Green and Saint Steve with Kafu at ringside during the Honor Roll pre-show, receiving a loss in their first effort together. Soon after, Kafu dropped Green as his manager. Calling themselves The Cult, the two rookies made their pay-per-view debuts during the Resurrection pay-per-view when Kafudamaha and Saint Steve tried to take out Shock during the Hardcore Gauntlet to determine a number one contender to the LPW Hardcore Championship. After Steve stuffed communion wafers in Shock's mouth, Joey Sosa came out early to assist Shock. In the end, Shock was able to eliminate both members of The Cult. With Steve's losses mounting, Kafu was growing frustrated and often blamed Saint Steve for not holding up his end. The Cult were entered into the brand-wide Body Count competition, being paired together to take on LPW legends, cYnical and The Rabbi, for the opportunity of adding +2 to their individual Body Counts. Days before the match however, Saint Steve announced he would be leaving LPW. Despite the news, The Cult had their most impressive match to date. Kafu hit the TGK Special on Rabbi through a table to eliminate both competitors. Down to cYnical and Saint Steve, the rookie nearly pulled off an upset until a veteran move by the former LPW World Heavyweight Champion put down the rookie. After the match, Kafu helped Steve up, only to throw Steve's body into a steel ringpost with a TGK Special, thus breaking-up the team. Post break-up and Kafu fought for the Rookies Championship at Body Count.]] Saint Steve returned to LPW programming the following week after being subjected to a medical procedure that increased his size dramatically. Although scientifically impossible to assume Saint Steve had changed his physical size by over 200 pounds, Saint Steve was repackaged as Steve Monroe and claimed himself to be LPW's Rookies Champion. Kafu and Steve fought each other in a Fatal Four-way match at Insanity LIVE from Athens, which also included Son of Shockey and Dr. Wagner. The winner would earn +3 points to his Body Count. Monroe would pull off the victory, self-earning himself his self-made Rookies Championship. The next show at Insanity LIVE from the USS Bainbridge, Monroe would wager his +3 points against Pope Fred's +3 points in an All or Nothing match. During the match, Kafu would interfere by hitting Monroe with the TGK Awesome Sauce, allowing Pope Fred to roll him up for the victory and steal Monroe's points. Monroe and Kafu would fight at Body Count for the Rookies Championship. The match started with Monroe and Kafu unleashing a series of punches and power moves, with neither big man gaining an advantage. Hoping to take away Monroe's legs, Kafu wrenched on a figure-four leglock until Monroe got out. Intimidated by Monroe's strength, Kafu escaped the ring and suplexed the Rookies Champion into the ring steps, hoping to gain a count-out victory. Before the count of nine, Monroe rolled back into the ring, reversing a Twist of Fate then hitting the Path of Light to successfully retain his title. In wrestling *'Finishing moves ' **''The Plague'' (Kafudamaha delivers his "TGK Special" F-5, into Saint Steve's "The Passing" Spinal Tap from the Top Rope) **''Lights out'' (Kafu hits a back breaker then holds the opponent of the mat in a sqatting postion then Saint Steve hits a missle drop kick to the head) *'Favorite moves' **Sweep and Clothesline **Double Dropkick **Powerbomb Frogsplash *'Theme music' **''"The Final Countdown"'' by Europe Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' Cult Cult